Wonderful Gift
by csinycastle85
Summary: Mac and Stella exchange gifts.


**Title: Wonderful Gift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Shania Twain owns "You're Still The One"**

**Author's Note: Continuation of SMacked series.**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Beta'd by: lily moonlight**

**Rating: K**

* * *

There was one thought that stuck in Mac's mind as he left the jewelry store and that was that time sure had flown by fast. It seemed like only yesterday that he and Stella had made the vow to love and honor each other, thus beginning a beautiful marriage, but that had been six years ago and they were now parents of three year old twins, Natalie and McKennon (known as Jase so as to differentiate him from Mac) and about to celebrate their 6th wedding anniversary.

Mac had left work early, which was rare, so that he could get ready for their special celebration. After leaving the jewelry store, he walked home, confident that Stella would love the personalized gold locket he had bought for her. On the front of the locket were engraved the letters M&S entwined together, inside were pictures of their twins giving their first toothless grins, and on the back was the date of their wedding 07/18/2015.

As agreed with Stella, he was on his way to pick up Allie (which was a nickname bestowed by Lucy Messer early on) and Jase from preschool and get them ready for a sleepover with Lucy.

A few hours later, Stella arrived at the front door of their home with her gift for Mac in her hand. When she had seen that Mac had left work early, she had begun to wonder; Mac almost never left work early and the only times he did were usually for special occasions.

When she got in she gasped when she saw the romantic ambience.

_Mac you're a sly dog_, Stella thought, although it made her smile.

Once Stella had gotten over her surprise, however, she saw Mac standing there and was able to get out, "Mac, did you do all of this?"

Mac grinned sheepishly. "Well, I did have some help from the team as well as Lucy, and our kids." Stella was about to ask when Mac added, "Allie and Jase are spending the night with Lucy."

She was amazed at how many surprises Mac seemed to have up his sleeve, especially when he asked in a smooth voice, "Stella my love are you ready for a special night of celebration?"

"Why of course, my darling," Stella answered, embracing him.

So with that began a night of romance. After getting into comfortable clothing, they sat down to French cuisine and chocolate mousse cheesecake for dessert, which they fed to each other. Following that came dancing in which they danced to a slow romantic song.

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_But just look at us holding on_  
_We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one I run to_  
_The on that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life_  
_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one I love_  
_The only one I dream of_  
_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Once they had finished dancing, they stood, enjoying a kiss which deepened as they wrapped their arms round each other.

After parting lips, Stella smiled at her husband. "You know, Mac, you keep on surprising me. I only hope you're going to like the present I got for you."

Mac shook his head and he replied, "Stella I love surprising you, I promised myself to surprise you whenever I get the chance to and I intend to stick to it."

Stella reached in to the pocket of her sweats and pulled out a medium sized rectangular box and handed it to her husband. Opening it, Mac gasped as he saw it was a blue fountain pen that had a gold inscription: "_To Mac, my darling husband and my soul-mate". Yours Forever, Stella Taylor, July 18, 2021._

"Stella, I love it, this is beautiful. I'm going to put it in a protective case so I will always remember this day," he said with a big smile on his face.

After giving her a hug, it was his turn to give his gift.

"Stella, sweetheart I have something I hope you'll love."

Mac ran to their bedroom room to fetch the gift and came back with a medium sized gift box. After he gave it to Stella Mac anxiously watched her take the bow of the box eager to see her reaction to the gift. When he heard her let out a gasp Mac could only guess that it was a positive reaction to what lay inside the box.

She took out the locket and inspected it closely, seeing the engraving, special pictures inside and the engraving on the other side.

Stella looked at Mac with love in her eyes. "You've really outdone yourself and I love for that and everything else about you," she told him.

With that Mac took Stella into his arms and after exchanging sweet kisses Stella snuggled into Mac's warm body and was content being with the one she loved.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Wonderful Gift". Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
